Día Al Revés
by Krissia Snchez
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya había nacido con una cualidad muy particular que lo hacía casi invisible para el resto de las personas, pero una vez al año a esa cualidad le gustaba revertirse y agudizarse en el sentido contrario haciendo de Kuroko una persona demasiado llamativa e irresistible a la vista. Este es uno de esos días.


_**Hola a todas.**_

_**Vengo de nuevo por estos rumbos, esta vez con un one- shot de Kuroko no Basket, el cual es el primer trabajo que hago para este fandom así que sean buenos conmigo si cometo algún error, ne?**_

_**El título de esta historia se me ocurrió por el capítulo de Bob Esponja del mismo nombre, creo que eso les dará una idea de lo que puede suceder.**_

_**Recuerden que Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes son propiedad de su respectivo autor y esto está hecho con el fin de entretener a quien entre a leerlo.**_

_**Sin más bla bla, disfruten la lectura!**_

….

"_**Día al revés"**_

Kuroko Tetsuya había nacido con una cualidad muy particular que lo hacía casi invisible para el resto de las personas, pero una vez al año a esa cualidad le gustaba revertirse y agudizarse en el sentido contrario haciendo de Kuroko una persona demasiado llamativa e irresistible a la vista. Este es uno de esos días.

Desde que el peliceleste salió de su casa hasta que llego al instituto Seirin personas de todas las edades y géneros le daban miradas, sonrisas e incluso se le acercaban a saludarle, pero así como las personas estaban acostumbradas a no notar a Kuroko, el chico estaba acostumbrado a no notar a las personas que le rodeaban. Caminaba hacia el salón de clases con su habitual expresión estoica casi sin ver a nadie a pesar de que muchos chicos y chicas lo miraban admirados, o daban risitas tontas al verlo para después ponerse a cuchichear con sus acompañantes sobre el guapo chico que acababan de ver, incluso algunos y algunas fueron víctimas de miradas desinteresadas por parte del chico de ojos turquesa que los dejaba con un sonrojo masivo y al borde de la hiperventilación. Todos se preguntaban porque no habían notado al chico tan atractivo que al parecer siempre había estado presente.

Cuando Kagami se dirigía al salón que compartía con su sombra notó el extraño ambiente de agitación que se manifestaba al parecer en todos los pasillos, y se extrañó sin adivinar ni de cerca que era lo que sucedía. Más fue su sorpresa cuando al asomarse por la puerta vio el pupitre de su compañero de equipo totalmente rodeado por compañeros de clase que hablaban y reían sin parar al parecer todos con sonrojos de diferentes tonalidades en distintas partes de la cara. Pensó que su compañero no había llegado y por eso los demás habían tomado su pupitre como búnker para flojear antes de clases, pero sin saber porque sintió una extraña corriente, como magnetismo, que lo jalaba hacía ese lugar y le advertía que debía apurarse, así que abriéndose paso entre las filas y filas de personas que se interponían en su camino llego hasta donde el peliceleste estaba sentado. Fue un flechazo instantáneo.

Kuroko, ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- pregunto casi sin aliento al ver a su resplandeciente compañero- ¿Qué hacen todas estas personas contigo, acaso me quieres dejar?

¿Disculpa? – inquirió el peliceleste pensando que había escuchado mal.

Etto, quiero decir ¿qué si acaso me quieres dejar sentado sin poder ver el pizarrón con tanto… ummm... admirador- "moscas asquerosas" pensó en realidad- al rededor tuyo?

Oh disculpa Kagami, al parecer mis compañeros se interesaron por mi repentinamente- sonrió ligeramente notándose algo confundido por la situación.

Kuro, Kuro, dinos ¿dónde vives?- ataco una chica inclinándose demasiado sobre el ojiturquesa

¿Qué te gusta hacer?- pregunto un chico agitando el brazo para ser visto

¿Tienes novia?- cuestiono ahora una chica de cabellos rubios soltándose descubriendo un poco de piel del abdomen.

¿Te gustan los chicos o solo las chicas?- inquirió un chico alto y musculoso dándole un giño

¿Cuándo empezaste a jugar baloncesto?- preguntó otro chico muy pequeño apoyado por la chica alta que estaba a la par.

"_Esto es demasiado"_ pensó Kagami viendo como cada vez más los compañeros de clase parecían lobos hambrientos con ganas de devorar a su indefenso amigo _"si siguen así lo voy a perder"_ se lamentó.

Basta es suficiente Kuroko es mío- se le escapo y al darse cuenta se sonrojo- es decir es mi compañero de equipo y lo defenderé.

Vamos Kagami no seas codicioso y compártelo un poco.

La cara de Kagami se puso en modo asesino y eso junto a la llegada del profesor ayudo a que todos salieran disparados a sus asientos dejando a un peliceleste que respiraba pesadamente por el cansancio de responder tantas preguntas que le hicieron antes de que su luz llegará y a un pelirrojo que sonreía triunfalmente al haber alejado a todos los depredadores del más bajo.

En clases el de orbes escarlatas no se pudo concentrar en otra cosa que no fuera Kuroko, dándose cuenta de lo poco que lo observaba detenidamente y de lo que le gustaba hacerlo. El chico se veía tan luminoso con la luz de la ventana que se extrañaba de que pudiera llamarse "sombra", además de que su gesto de concentración era irremediablemente adorable, y notó que a veces cuando el profesor decía algo gracioso o se equivocaba el de orbes turquesa soltaba una pequeña risita curvando sus labios hacia arriba en las comisuras. _"¿Por qué no había notado antes lo lindo que es Kuroko?"_ se reprendió mentalmente el pelirrojo sonriendo ante el paisaje que empezaba a descubrir.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo Kagami sentía que si no abrazaba a Kuroko iba a explotar así que apenas sonó el timbre se levantó y corrió hasta su sombra, tomándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos y lanzándole miradas celosas a todos los compañeros que tenía intención de acercarse al más bajo, miradas que fueron suficientes para hacer que todos retrocedieran y salieran del salón.

Kagami no puedo respirar- exclamó Kuroko haciéndole notar al más alto que no lo había soltado, cuando lo hizo aspiro fuertemente- ¿por qué hiciste eso? Te estás comportando muy raro hoy.

Ah… yo solo… te ayudaba a escapar de todos tus admiradores, exacto, eso es- justifico rápidamente el pelirrojo.

Emmm, gracias supongo- murmuro el ojiturquesa viendo la extraña mirada de Kagami que por un momento le recordó a su mascota cuando quería estar pegado a él.

El de cabello celeste se volvió a sentar notándose bastante agotado y agobiado por todos los ataques que había sufrido de sus compañeros y de los desconocidos en la calle. Ya había notado que era ese día al año que llegaba siempre de improviso y lo hacía tan llamativo para los demás como un faro en tormenta, lo único que no espero es que Kagami cayera bajo ese efecto. El pelirrojo se sentó frente a él y no le quito los ojos de encima.

¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos?- disparó Kagami apoyado la cabeza en los brazos doblados que tenía en el pupitre de Kuroko.

Sí, está bien- respondió el más bajo.

¿Quieres que te invite de mi almuerzo?- continuó la "luz" del equipo de Seirin.

No, yo traje el mío- aclaro el de ojos turqeusa

¿Me quiere?- mascullo el pelirrojo desviando la mirada un momento.

¿Eh?

¿Me quieres… acompañar a comer hamburguesas después del entrenamiento?- cuestionó volviendo a mirarlo.

Eh si, supongo.

Y así continuaron el resto de clases con un Kuroko que trataba de ignorar todos los ojos puestos sobre él y un pelirrojo que se dedicaba a admirar a su sombra.

A la hora del entrenamiento las cosas no fueron muy distintas, y más bien resultaron más competitivas. Todos los chicos querían llamar la atención de Kuroko haciendo sus mejores jugadas y luciendo sus dotes especiales: Izuki le había estado buscando con su "ojo de águila" durante todo el entrenamiento y cuando lo encontraba corría a marcarlo y a hacer rimas extrañas con su nombre que al final lo habían terminado haciendo reír un poco, Hyuga no había podido marcar ni un solo tiro de tres puntos por mirar al peliceleste en lugar del aro de la canasta, hasta Mitobe se le había acercado muchas veces intentando hablarle, claro nunca lo hizo pero si lo intento; Ni siquiera Riko había podido resistirse y le hizo quitar la camisa a Kuroko varias veces alegando que quería comprobar sus números. Kagami ante todas esas demostraciones estaba sumamente malhumorado y como no avanzaban nada con el entrenamiento pidió que lo dejaron hasta ahí a lo cual todos agotados por sus tontas competiciones aceptaron de buena gana.

Al terminar de cambiarse todos solo salieron del vestidor dejando a Kuroko solo porque sentían que si se quedaban algo malo podía pasarle a su compañero más bajo, pero antes de que se perdieran de vista Kuroko pregunto a Kagami:

Aún sigue en pie la salida a comer hamburguesas- todos se volvieron ante esta pregunta y miraron a Kagami destilando celos. El pelirrojo solo asintió y salió informándole a Kuroko que lo esperaba en el portón.

Claro que jamás espero encontrarse a todos los miembros de la generación de los milagros en el portón discutiendo por algo. Los del equipo de Seirin se habían quedado allí y aunque no querían meterse con ellos no podía evitarlo.

¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?- pregunto Kagami mirándolos a todos con mala cara.

Yo tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi querido Kurokochi- contestó Kise Ryota resplandeciendo de alegría- algo me decía que debía venir aquí y confesarle mi amor.

¿Qué dices?- estalló Aomine- Tetsu fue mi sombra primero por lo que el único que tiene derecho a amarlo soy yo- aseguró triunfante- además que ninguno de ustedes puede sacar sus mejores dotes como lo hice yo.

¿Quién te crees que eres Aomine?- exclamo Akashi sacando ese porte imponente que tenía- A Tetsuya lo descubrí yo, fui yo quien le enseño su estilo de juego y por tanto me pertenece a mí- explico el ex capitán de la generación de los milagros- No permitiré que ninguno de todos ustedes me desobedezca, todos ustedes me dejaran pasar y quedarme con Kuroko.

Un escalofrió colectivo recorrió a los jugadores del equipo de Seirin pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder a Kuroko. Los tres que habían explicado sus motivos discutían encarnecidamente sacando a relucir lo que los conectaba al miembro fantasma mientras que los de Seirin interrumpían de vez en cuando diciendo que no iban a entregar a Kuroko a nadie.

Y a todo esto- exclamo Kagami mirando a los dos miembros restantes de la generación de los milagros con fastidio- ¿qué demonios hacen ustedes dos aquí? De esos tres puedo creerlo pero tú, Midorima, te la pasas diciendo que Kuroko no te agrada y tú, Murasakibara, no pareces de las personas que pelearía por un amor oculto.

Bueno, yo solo quería invitar a Kuro- chin a una golosinas nuevas que compre- explico vagamente el de cabellos purpura, dando luego un largo bostezo.

Eso suena muy ambiguo- le cortó el pelirrojo dándole una fea mirada, y esperando haber usado bien la palabra que no estaba del todo seguro que significaba.

Yo solo vine porque el horóscopo Oha- Asa decía que mi artículo de la suerte para hoy era Kuroko- afirmo con seguridad el peliverde.

Eso es imposible- exclamaron todos al unísono dejando la discusión en pausa por un momento.

Además decía que tendría la mejor de las suertes si me acercaba a un conocido de sangre A con el que no me llevara muy bien- termino Midorima acomodándose los lentes.

Claro, ese es Kuroko- dijeron en coro los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros.

Todos empezaron a discutir nuevamente cada quien dando las razones por las cuales Kuroko los debía elegir, hasta que Kagami exploto y saco esa vena competitiva que despertaba principalmente con los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros.

Basta, Kuroko solo me pertenece a mí, él es mi sombra y no se lo dejare a ningún tipo con ínfulas de grandeza que se creen los mejores basquetbolistas del mundo.

Esas palabras hirieron el orgullo de casi todos los presentes dando inicio una pelea verbal que más bien parecía batalla campal, y entre argumento e insulto nadie noto a un peliceleste que pasó al lado de todos escapando del alboroto que tenían armado. Suspiro contento porque al parecer el efecto de ese catastrófico día ya se le había pasado y eso quedo comprobado cuando ninguno de los combatientes noto su huida.

"Que suerte que es un solo día al año, no resistiría lo mismo más veces" suspiro Kuroko al haberse alejado lo suficiente del portón de la secundaria.

Lo único que le entristecía era no ver la cara de todos cuando fueran a buscarlo a los vestidores y no lo encontrarán allí.

…

_**¿Entonces, les gusto? ¿Apesto en la comedia? Cualquier comentario es bien recibido y espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Nos leemos!**_


End file.
